


Hands and Voices

by Seaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was always very hands on and Gabriel was always very vocal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands and Voices

Gabriel liked the sound of his own voice. He would always make sounds and he would always be talking. It came as no surprise when he was vocal in everything he did. If he didn’t say something, then something was seriously wrong.

Not that Sam minded the small noises Gabriel made. He would look on with interest when Gabriel would moan in delight while eating ice cream or pancakes (he seemed really fond of those).

Sam especially enjoyed the sounds Gabriel made when he nibbled just behind his ears. A soft, nibbling sound would hum through Sam’s ears. Gabe’s teeth were sharp, but Gabe knew how to handle himself. Sometimes, the bite would be sharp and aggressive and the hum would become something of a snarl.

Vicious and dominating.

He would give in much quicker when Gabe decided to become violent - Sam became putty under the violent ministrations.

Unlike Gabe though, Sam was silent. Gabriel made a game of trying to pull noises from the normally quiet hunter, taking pleasure in Sam’s noises. What Gabe enjoyed most about Sam was his hands. Sam was very hands-on, and boy did he know how to use those large hands. When Gabe was feeling particularly needy, the noises Sam could pull from the smaller form were glorious.

He could make the angel whimper and beg before moaning out his release.

Sam wondered sometimes if being with an angel like this was wrong. No, he was absolutely certain that this was blasphemous. He sometimes thought about making Gabriel go away - to stop this.

But then Gabe would whisk him away, pressing him down into the softest bed he would ever lay upon, nibbling behind his ear. And he would forget those thoughts, giving himself to the angel in all the ways that he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for myself. Wanted to write some Sabriel even though I'm not sure if I ship it yet. I don't even know when this takes place


End file.
